


Half Life (The Death Or Something Like It Remix)

by amathela



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's a little bit broken.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Life (The Death Or Something Like It Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What It All Comes Down To](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12841) by hazyflights. 



George knows she isn't pretty. Not like Daisy, blonde hair and pale skin, flawless (she almost got to be in Gone With The Wind), and the ghost of her still hangs between them -

(or, not a ghost; ghosts are dead and left behind, her and Mason, Roxy and Rube, and the only things Daisy left behind were a silver cross and a bottle of perfume)

\- and it's a little bit broken. Maybe more than a little bit.

Mason moves in without asking, crashes on the couch. Shared grief or whatever, and George didn't ask for it, but she's not going to kick him out (she doesn't think he has anywhere else to go). He never ends up moving out, and really, she shouldn't be surprised.

She offers him Daisy's room, and it's a mistake, maybe -

They're both drunk when he kisses her (because it's Mason, and _Mason_ and _sober_ have never gone well together), but maybe that part's not a mistake.

(She's never been great at _fixing_ things, but maybe it's one of those things, where you put two broken pieces together and they fit? Or something like that, whatever; the point is, maybe they're not so broken, after all.)


End file.
